Harry Potter et le retourneur de temps
by Magririne
Summary: Décembre 2013, Drago Malfoy est décédé. Son colocataire, ami et secrètement amant Harry Potter a le cœur brisé. Drago est mort à cause de Vanessa Greengrass, assassinat passionnel. Harry ne voit pas sa vie sans lui et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout et vole le retourneur de temps d'Hermione pour empêcher son lui du passé d'approcher Vanessa et même Drago...
1. Prologue

**Coucou je reviens avec une nouvelle Fanfiction sur le Fandom Harry Potter. Même si mon autre fiction n'est pas encore finie ( pas d'inquiétude ! je la continue !) je m'aventure sur un nouveau style de Fanfiction : le Yaoi.  
Je ne suis pas une très grande adepte des Drarry mais je me suis dit « Allé, pourquoi pas ? » Je vous préviens, je ne ferais pas dans le Gniangnian ! Yaura du trash !  
Mais jme tais jme tais ! Voilà la description :  
****  
Description : ** **Décembre 2013, Drago Malfoy est décédé. Son colocataire, ami et secrètement amant Harry Potter a le cœur brisé.  
Drago est mort à cause de Vanessa Greengrass, assassinat passionnel.  
Harry ne voit pas sa vie sans lui et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout et vole le retourneur de temps d'Hermione pour empêcher son lui du passé d'approcher Vanessa et, même, Drago.  
C'est donc un Harry Potter de 33 ans qui repart à sa huitième année pour tenter de changer son destin. **

Harry regardait avec souffrance la plaque de marbre qui se tenait devant lui.  
Hermione à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche auraient voulu l'aider, le rassurer. Lui dire à quel point ils tenaient à lui. Et lui faire sentir à quel point ils se sentaient désolés pour lui. Pour eux…  
Cela faisait presque deux heures que la cérémonie avait prise fin, mais le grand Harry Potter ne bougeait pas. Restant devant la pierre rectangulaire comme s'il attendait que son nouvel occupant sorte de sa nouvelle demeure.  
Ron lança un regard navré à sa compagne, Hermione avait pris la main de son meilleur ami et s'apprêtait, encore, à tenter de le raisonner :

Harry… murmura-t-elle, Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais…

Mec, on sait que c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te repose, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas rester devant sa… commença Ron.

Je veux rester avec lui. Lâcha le brun, Allez y si vous voulez, mais moi je reste.

Harry… Harry tu… Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ce ne serait pas son souhait et tu le sais… chuchota la jeune femme en déposant une main sur son épaule.

Allez retrouvez Rose… répondit le survivant, Elle a besoin de son papa et de sa maman. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas comprit ce qui vient d'arriver. Vous devez être là pour elle.

Harry, Rose n'a que cinq ans, elle comprendra plus tard… répliqua le roux.

Et quand elle vous demandera où est son parrain vous lui répondrez quoi ?! Qu'il est partit en voyage ?! Qu'il est partit dans un autre pays ?!

Je… Je suis désolé mec… Je ne voulais pas…

Les yeux du brun se fermèrent et il soupira :

Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé les amis… Merci d'être ici… Mais je voudrais juste rester un peu longtemps… Seul avec lui…

D'accord… admit Hermione, Mais vient dormir à la maison ensuite, d'accord ?

Très bien…

Alors à tout à l'heure, on t'attend pour dîner.

A plus tard vieux frère.

A plus…

Ron et Hermione quittèrent doucement le cimetière, la tête de la jeune femme déposée sur l'épaule de son mari.  
Harry regarda encore la pierre de marbre et en détailla toutes les détails… Oui… La tombe de Drago Malfoy était à son image : classe, sobre, belle… Il lut pour la énième fois les lettres qui la composaient : « Drago Malfoy, 5 juin 1980(1) – 19 décembre 2013 : on dit qu'un homme se construit tout au long de sa vie, Drago Malfoy a dû d'abord se déconstruire pour renaître en prodige. »  
Le survivant n'essaya même pas de contenir son sanglot… Il voulait depuis le début de cette journée lui parler. Il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant l'enterrement car sa mère et son père l'entourait, ignorant la relation qu'entretenait leur fils avec lui… Il avait du contenir ses propos quand Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy lui avaient demandé de dire quelques mots pour lui, devant tous leurs proches, sachant qu'ils étaient de très bon amis à présent… Etant officiellement son ami et son colocataire, il avait pu récupérer quelques affaires à lui : comme une chemise portant encore son odeur, ou son ancienne baguette… Presque tout le reste avait été récupéré par les Malfoy.  
Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer à la mise en terre du blond et la mère de son défunt petit ami était venu lui prendre la main en lui murmurant un « merci ». Elle était consciente de la grande complicité des deux hommes mais ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent être amants.

Alors le brun s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Drago Malfoy et il détendit tous ses muscles, laissant les larmes couler de ses yeux et un rictus se former sur ses traits :

Tu sais… sanglota-t-il avec douleur, J'aimerais tellement que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé… j'aimerais tellement avoir pu profiter de toi plus longtemps… Je me sens stupide que nous n'ayons pu nous entendre que longtemps après le collège. Alors que nous aurions passé 7 ans en plus ensembles… Je m'en veux. Si tu savais… J'aurais tellement voulu arrêter cette connasse de Vanessa McGreen plus tôt… Et surtout… J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais la connaître… C'est de ma faute tout cela… Parce que je suis sorti avec elle quelques temps… Parce que j'ai été cruel avec elle pour aller avec toi… Parce que n'ai pas été capable de te protéger d'elle, alors que tu m'avais dit qu'elle était étrange avec toi… Je… J'aimerais tellement changer ce qui arriver… Mais… Mais je…

Il repartit en sanglot. Ne pouvant plus rien articuler… Restant quelques minutes à pleurer pour évacuer sa tristesse : Tristesse qu'il savait ne jamais disparaître.  
Il se reprit et continua :

Quand j'ai vu ta mère et ton père, je n'ai pas su leur dire… Je n'ai pas réussit à leur avouer ce que tu représente pour moi. Et… Je m'en veux aussi… Ils ne sauront jamais à quel point je t'aime… Et à quel point… A quel point tu es devenu si… Si merveilleux… Bien sûr ils… Ils savent que tu es ami avec beaucoup plus de monde et que… Et que tu t'es enfin libéré de tout ce qui t'accablait au collège mais… J'aurais tellement voulu que… Que cela n'arrive jamais… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore en vie… Je… Même si… Même si pour cela nous n'aurions jamais pu nous aimer… Je… Oh mais… Je… Drago je…

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Harry Potter…  
Il lança un regard vers le ciel d'hiver et murmura, un étrange air sur le visage :

J'ai… J'ai une idée… murmura-t-il, Je… Tu n'aimerais pas ça mais… Je… Je préfère encore mourir que de te laisser ainsi…

Il s'accroupit près de la tombe, la caressa du bout des doigts et murmura :

Je t'aime… Et ce à jamais…

Et Harry s'enfuit à toute jambe vers le réseau de cheminée et en lâchant la poussière il cria presque l'adresse d'Hermione et Ron Weasley.  
Quand il atterrit dans leurs cheminé il ne prit pas le temps de les saluer et grimpa à l'étage où il s'enferma dans le bureau d'Hermione.

Harry ?! demanda cette dernière inquiète qui l'avait suivit. Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je répare mes erreurs… Lâcha-t-il.

Ron, ouvre cette porte, fais quelque chose ! Les sorts ne marchent pas !

J'essaye !

Harry, ne fais pas de bêtise ! Tu es rongé par le chagrin, tu le regretteras !

Je ne peux rien regretter de pire que cela…

Il trouva alors enfin ce qu'il cherchait et transplana avec le retenourneurs de temps de la jeune femme. Il réapparut dans la salle sur demande de poudlard et déclencha les alarmes. Sans attendre que les professeurs de 2013 lui tombent dessus, il tourna le mécanisme et quand il atteint enfin les années 90, il relâcha l'engin qui fit instantanément défiler le temps autour de lui. Il vit tout bouger, il vit les gens affluer dans la salle, il la vit se modifier au fil des envies des élèves. Il se vit la fuir alors que Goyle mourrait dans les flammes de son sort. Il se vit lui pendant la guerre arriver pour trouver le dernier bout d'âme de Voldemort. Il vit les élèves des quatre maisons contre les mangemorts s'y réfugier. Il y vit les mangemorts sortir de l'armoire de Drago pour aller tuer Dumbledor. il s'y vit échanger un baiser avec Ginny et y cacher le livre de Rogue, le prince de sang mêlé. Il y vit Drago essayé de faire marcher l'armoire. il vit son propre baiser échangé avec Cho Chang et il s'y vit avec l'ordre du Phénix… Il vit ensuite d'autres personnes entrées : comme les frères weasleys qui s'amusaient à créer des farces et attrapes. Il vit percy, Olivier du bois et d'autres élèves y boire ensemble à l'abri des sanctions des professeurs. Il vit beaucoup d'autre personnes, certaine se retrouver pour s'embrasser secrètement : comme une poufsoufle et un serdaigle, il vit une multitude de chose se passer et se terminer ainsi qu'une multitude d'existence de gens qu'il ne connaissait que de vu ou parfois pas du tout… Et enfin, la machine s'arrêta le laissant dans cette salle sur demande, seul, avec une seule porte en face de lui.  
Avant d'en sortir, il se concentra pour avoir une idée de la date et automatiquement, la salle fit apparaître un calendrier à la date du jour accroché à un mur.  
Il s'approcha de celui-ci et détailla les lignes :

24 Aout 1989… Trop tôt…

Il bidouilla l'engin qu'Hermione avait modifié et fit marcher le cadrant à l'envers. Le temps accéléra alors et chaque seconde devint mili seconde. Chaque minute devint seconde. Chaque heure devint minute. Puis chaque jour devint seconde, puis milliseconde, puis aussi rapide qu'un battement de cils.  
Le retourneur de temps s'arrêta alors tout seul.  
Harry dévisagea l'objet et vit une petite fumée s'en échapper…  
Il était cassé. Complètement foutu. Cela signifiait qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais revenir dans son futur, puisque l'inventrice de cette innovation sur l'objet venait de sa meilleure amie à l'âge de 31 ans… Ici, elle n'avait pas plus de dix huit ans…

12 janvier 1999… murmura-t-il en repérant le qualendrier.

Leur huitième et dernière année de collège après la mort de Voldemort… Puisque la septième n'avait pas compté à cause de la guerre… C'était parfait… (2)  
Il devait se trouver lui-même et expliquer à lui-même qu'il ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy ni de Vanessa McGreen…  
Il sortit de la salle sur cette conviction et déglutit quand il s'aperçut qu'il faisait totalement nuit…

Fin du Prologue…

**(1) : véritable date de naissance de Drago Malfoy.  
(2) : Cette petite partie n'est pas vraie. Personne n'a refait son année et une bonne partie de l'année suivante Poudlard était en rénovation d'après J. . **

**Ps : J'utilise le prénom « Drago » à la place de « Draco » car dans la publication où j'ai commencé à lire Harry Potter, c'est ainsi que le traducteur nommé le prince des serpentard :p…**

**Fin de ce Prologue !  
Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
Je suis d'habitude ****habitué aux Dramione, mais là, je me suis dit un Drarry pas trop culcul passerait bien )  
Je vous invite à suivre cette nouvelle fanfiction :') !**

See you soon


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour à Poudlard!

**Chapitre un : Retour à Poudlard.**

Harry regarda autour de lui : Il était en 1999, à l'époque de sa huitième et dernière année à Poudlard. Seulement, il était au beau milieu de la nuit, avec Rusard certainement dans un couloir.  
De plus, ses cheveux courts laissés clairement voir sa cicatrice et il n'avait pas changé de style de paire de lunette depuis ses 18 ans. Il était donc certes plus vieux, mais parfaitement associable au survivant.  
Il n'avait pas pensé à cela : comment influencer son lui du passé sans toutefois se faire reconnaître ? Car même s'il voulait éviter la mort de Drago, il ne voulait pas que d'autres choses soient brisées : comme le merveilleux couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Ou la réussite de Neuville en temps que professeur de Botanique… Ou d'autres belles choses encore.  
La seule personne qu'il devait influencer était lui-même…  
Et ce n'était pas en se faisant chopper par Rusard ou en venant clamer dans la grande salle que Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter ne devait jamais sortir ensemble, ce qui à l'époque était inimaginable, qu'il allait changer les choses.  
Tuer Vanessa n'était pas non plus la solution, il devait juste absolument éviter à son lui du passé et à cette fille d'avoir une relation de 2 ans qu'il finira par achever en la quittant pour Drago.  
Harry n'avait pas pensé à tout cela en s'enfuyant littéralement de son temps à lui. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas où il était et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Harry retourna sur la salle sur demande et demanda une Bibliothèque avec un registre des professeurs de Poudlard. Il regarda à « Défense contre les forces du mal » et vit que le titulaire du poste à l'époque était occupé par un certain Mr Oldaberg.  
Il devait y avoir un moyen de prendre la place d'un des professeurs… Il refusait de prendre la place de Slurgorn ou celle de Pomfresh. Il ne connaissait strictement rien en Arytmensie et en Histoire de la magie. Il n'était pas sûr de ses souvenirs sur les cours de métamorphose. La seule matière potable qui lui restait été « Défense contre les forces du mal ».

Il devait donc : pour le bien de trois existences changer une autre.

Il repéra que le professeur Oldaberg était à Griffondor et cela l'arrangea grandement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ressortie doucement de la salle sur demande.  
Il avança doucement sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir et évita plusieurs fois Rusard de justesse. Il croisa quelques élèves nocturnes, se cacha sur le passage et continua d'avancer. Il arriva devant la grosse dame et essaya de se rappeler du mot de passe.  
Le tableau dormait et il toussota pour la réveiller :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Qui êtes-vous donc ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Mais enfin c'est moi Harry. » répondit innocemment celui-ci. « Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

« Tu sembles… Changé, Harry Potter. »

« C'est possible. J'ai avalé une potion de sommeil de ma composition et… »

« Oui oui, allé, mot de passe et tu vas te coucher ».

« Capout… Draconis ? »

« C'est une blague ? Tu n'es plus en première année ! Bon, je n'ai pas envie de rire, file au lit »

Et elle ouvrit.  
Harry pénétra à pas de loup. Doucement pour n'attirer la vigilance de personnes.  
Il devait absolument trouver ce professeur ! C'était essentiel ! Comme cela il pourrait prendre sa place et… Et quoi d'ailleurs ? Que comptait-il réellement faire pour prendre sa place ? Il n'avait ni polynectar ni lieu pour cacher Oldaberg…  
Harry pouvait parfois être un vrai crétin, il se demandait comment il avait pu tuer Voldemort à l'époque…  
Hermione…  
Oui, Hermione avait toujours était là pour lui rappeler les failles de ses plans, Ron aussi avait été là. Ils avaient tous les deux été présents pour lui lors de la grande guerre. Il les avait laissé derrière lui cette fois-ci…  
Mais s'ils avaient su ce qu'Harry comptait faire, à savoir modifier le futur : son futur et par extension le leurs… Ils n'auraient pas accepté de le laisser partir.  
Maintenant que les problèmes se posaient à Harry Potter, il devait trouver comment les résoudre.  
Certes, il pouvait toujours cacher le professeur Oldaberg dans ses appartements, comme le faisait Fol Œil, mais il y avait des risques, de gros risques que quelqu'un découvre l'autre professeur en venant fouiner dans ses appartements : et Harry savait Ô combien les élèves aimaient fouinaient ! Il était lui-même, encore aujourd'hui, un excellent fouineur.  
Il devait réfléchir… Il n'avait pas de Polynectar non plus, donc, prendre l'apparence du professeur ne serait pas possible sans ce détail…

De plus, il ne connaissait rien du caractère d'Oldaberg, il ne pouvait pas prendre sa place pour le moment, il se ferait bien trop vite repérer.  
Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se devait pourtant de prendre la place de quelqu'un pour changer son futur, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre n'importe qui… Qui plus est, avoir un allié ne serait pas de trop, avant il avait toujours pu compter sur Ron et Hermione. Là, il était complètement seul.  
Il eut la ridicule idée de demander à ses amis de l'aider, à cette époque-ci, mais ils ne le croiraient pas. Du moins… Sauf s'il leur apportait la preuve de son identité.  
Mais accepteraient-ils de l'aider ? Ils avaient beau avoir 18 piges, Hermione savait ce qu'on ne devait pas faire en terme de magie et en terme de temps, Ron quand à lui se montrerait méfiant, comme à son habitude…  
S'il leur avouait la vérité sur sa venue, peut-être que cela ne passerait pas… Accepterait-il de l'aider pour éviter la mort de leurs « fouine » internationale ? Certainement pas. Non, absolument pas. Mais… Peut-être que si Harry leur disait qu'il allait mourir, lui, ils l'aideraient … ? Minute : comment leur expliquerait-il qu'il soit là pour le leur dire alors ? Stupide ! Dire la vérité était généralement la chose à faire, mais ici, Harry sentait qu'il ne devait pas tenter le diable. Il lui fallait une excuse… Une excuse valable…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait ardemment, le sauveur du monde sorcier ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… Si bien qu'il se retrouva en face de Neville Londubat.

« Harry ? Mais… Je viens de te voir là haut et… » Commença-t-il.

« Neuville ! Je t'en supplie écoute moi ! » L'autre s'avança vite vers l'élève et l'entraîna vers un coin de la salle commune « Ecoute moi bien, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire ! » Harry ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il devait y aller à l'instinct, comme il avait toujours fait, tant pis pour Hermione, tant pis pour Ron, il ferait cavalier seul, ou presque.

« Mais Harry je… »

« Tais-toi ! » Neville était celui qui était venu à lui, le destin l'avait voulu ainsi et Harry devait s'en accommoder. Maintenant, il devait lui annoncer ce pourquoi il était là, avec ou sans mensonge, mais il ne devait pas perdre une minute. Chaque instant était utile à l'autre pour faire le lien entre le jeune Harry et lui… « Ecoute moi attentivement et ne parles que lorsque j'aurais fini compris ? »

« Euh… Oui mais… »

« Neville, Je suis Harry Potter certes, mais je ne suis pas le même Harry que tu viens de voir en haut. Je viens du futur, j'ai 33 ans et je dois absolument empêcher quelque chose d'arriver par l'accumulation de plusieurs petites choses qui se passeront dans les années à venir. Mon autre moi, le jeune Harry ne doit jamais connaître mon existence. Ou alors, tout sera encore pire. Tu as compris ? J'ai besoin de ton aide et de celui de tes amis les plus discrets pour que ce pourquoi je suis venu n'arrive jamais ! » il reprit son souffle et demanda « Compris ? »

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était beaucoup d'information d'un seul coup là, vraiment beaucoup.  
Il devait récapituler : Harry, pas celui d'en haut mais celui en face de lui, venait du futur, il avait 33 ans et il venait empêcher quelque chose de se produire.  
Question : Quelle chose ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois empêcher ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Bien, déjà, Neville le croyait. C'était déjà cela. Heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas tombé sur le plus méfiant des griffondor mais sur l'un des plus crédule de l'histoire de Poudlard. Bon… D'accord, il exagérait. Mais Neville était tout de même très crédule étant plus jeune.  
Seulement voilà, Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre… Neville non plus n'aimait pas Drago. Ce dernier avait passé ses années à Poudlard à embêter le jeune sorcier à l'oreille décollée… Il n'accepterait jamais, Ô grand jamais, de l'aider à le sauver.

« La fin du monde Sorcier… » Mentit effrontément Harry « Si ces choses se produisent, cela signera la fin totale et irrémédiable du monde Sorcier… »

Harry vit, avec une certaine satisfaction mal placée, le visage du jeune se décomposer. Il aurait dû avoir honte de manipuler ainsi son ami, même plus jeune. Mais il se sentait un peu rassurer de voir cette mine effroyable sur le visage de l'autre, c'était comme une garantie que tout allé bien se passer.

« Oh Merlin… » lâcha Neville « Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut empêcher cela Harry ?! Je pensais qu'avec la mort de Tu-sais-qui, tout irait très bien ! »

« Malheureusement… Quelque chose arrivera ensuite… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'est cette chose ? »

« Hélas mon ami, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est empêcher que cette chose se produise. Le ministère m'a envoyé, moi, seul. Car la situation dans le futur est totalement perdue… » Harry faisait décidément un menteur des plus habiles… Il en aurait presque honte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! » S'écria presque Neville.

« Hé ! Là ! Parle moins fort ! Je suis ici incognito ! »

C'est vrai cela… Il n'avait pas, pour le moment, la possibilité d'agir lui-même sur la situation. Il devait même se cacher.  
Il devait donner des directives à Neville rapidement et voir comment il se débrouillait.

« Dans un premier temps, tu ne dois dire à personne, je dis bien personne, même pas à Ron, Hermione ou moi-même, que je suis là. Que j'existe. »

Neville le regarda avec sérieux.

« D'accord. » répliqua-t-il.

« Ensuite, tu vas devoir tout faire pour qu'Harry, le jeune pas moi, évite absolument Vanessa McGreen. Et tu vas devoir lui faire absolument cultiver sa haine pour Drago Malefoy. C'est indispensable ! »

« Pourquoi Vanessa McGreen ? Elle est plutôt chouette comment Serdaigle ! Encore Malefoy je peux comprendre mais Vanessa je… »

« Ne poses pas de question, ces deux personnes joueront un rôle essentiel dans la destruction du rôle sorcier. Mais ils ne doivent pas mourir pour autant. Tu dois juste m'influencer pour que je déteste Drago et que j'ai le moins de contactes possibles avec MacGreen. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à t'influencer Harry… Mais je vais essayer. Je te le promets. Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? »

«Harry réfléchit un instant et répliqua :

« Trouve-moi quelqu'un de confiance qui soit excellent en potion. »

Fin du chapitre 1…


End file.
